


A Squirrel,A Cop and an Unneeded Laugh

by lady_of_the_night



Series: A Cop and A Fashion Designer [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sometimes leaves his sun roof open and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Squirrel,A Cop and an Unneeded Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/gifts).



Kurt loved living in Chicago. It wasn’t New York but Kurt loved the smallness of it. He had found a nice little home in the suburbs and had decided to find a small fashion firm to work for.  He had driven to work and left his sun roof open like he always did and headed in for the day.

He smiled to the secretary as he walked into the office ”Good morning Elsie” he stopped to talk to the petite blonde that he had become fast friends with  “How did your date go with that one guy this weekend?”

Elise mad a groan of frustration “Kurt. He was horrible. He made the grossest sexual comments all through dinner. Never again am I letting Avery set me up on a date with a guy she knows”

Kurt patted her hand sympathetically and smiled “I know a good guy for you. His name is Wes. I’ll tell you about him later” he waved at her and started moving towards his office. He had fabrics to finish ordering and if he didn’t walk away from Elise now he would spend hours talking to her about Wes and then calling Wes. He had too much on his plate for that today.

Hours upon hours had gone by between meetings and before Kurt knew it, it was almost two in the morning. He logged off his computer and sighed looking at his watch “Nothing is open except Walmart…” he mumbled and stood stretching his back “I’ll just have to eat leftovers at home I guess” he grabbed his bag and keys and headed out to his car.

Kurt got in and started the car closing his sunroof and making sure his seatbelt was buckled in. He pulled off and frowned hearing a chittering sound in his car “What is that?” he confused and kept driving. He shortly thereafter felt something crawling up his leg “Dear Gods what is that!” He screeched as the squirrel jumped on his steering wheel. Kurt lost control of his car and hit a light pole just as a police car went by.

He got out of the car just as the officer turned around and got out when he was parked close enough to where Kurt was standing, the squirrel still sitting on the steering wheel looking at the man.  “Excuse me sir, I’m Officer Smythe are you alright?” the man, Officer Smythe, Kurt internally reminded himself, asked.

Kurt looked up slightly panicked “There was a squirrel. I left my sunroof on my car open and somehow he, maybe she, got in and it scared me and I hit…” Kurt trailed off as he frowned seeing the officer was now laughing at him “Don’t laugh! I could have gotten hurt. You’re an officer of the law, you asshat!”

Sebastian couldn’t help as even more laughter escaped him “I’m sorry, I swear I’m trying to stop but a squirrel of all things scared you” he breathed out clutching his sides as the laughter continued to take over his body. “Okay okay. I’m going to call the police tow for your car and then give you a ride home alright?”

Kurt glared at the man but nodded “Fine. “He grabbed his things from the car, trying to keep away from the squirrel and reached around to grab his keys before making his way far far away from his car and the squirrel as he waited for the police tow.

Sebastian stopped laughing finally and watched the man whom he had laughed at and went to get his license from him. Kurt Hummel, huh. Sebastian wondered if it would be to forward, especially after laughing at the man to ask him out on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine is the inspiration behind this story so Thank you Mack


End file.
